Decisions
by Erin Reed
Summary: She never thought that she was going to be in such a hard position in which her decision would affect so many people around her. This was no doubt the new hardest decision of her life.


Decisions... every day we take decisions. Some might be rather simple like what are you going to eat at breakfast but others have some heavy repercussions that could change not only your life but also the lives of those around you.

She missed the days when her live was simple, she only had thoughts about mundane things, wishing to grow up fast to finally be eleven and be able to live her own adventure in Hogwarts like her mother did all those years before.

As much as she loved her family going to Hogwarts was probably the easiest decision of her whole life. After that things started to get more complicated and her decisions not only affected her but also those around her too.

The hardest decision of her life was to leave behind the person she loved. She loved him dearly but she didn't fool herself, she knew it that after some time she would regret staying with him just liked her mother probably did sometimes. It was better to leave him behind rather than have to live a life full of lies at his side.

At that moment she heard a knock on the door that called her name - Minerva? - Well looks like her reminisce time is over - yes, Pomona, come in.

Pomona came in rather upset accompanied by Filius who was trying to calm her and Horace who was carrying a copy of the Prophet visibly worried.

He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out, so she confirmed them what she thought they wanted to know - yes, I already read the small note about Charity, but it's a lie of course, she hasn't told me anything about quitting and I don't want to think what could have happened, whatever it's I doubt is good so let's hope she just went into hiding.

What are we going to do Minerva? Said Filius with such a worried look on his eyes that she wished to go to them and calm their worries just like Albus used to but she wasn't him and she wasn't going to try.

With resolution in her eyes, she told them -I won't try to convince neither of you to stay here in Hogwarts, instead of going into hiding, that is the personal decision of each of you and I'll respect it whatever it's.

It was the first time since they entered in her office that the three of them raised their heads to look her in the eyes and it was Filius the one who talked this time - Minerva you can't possibly mean that you're staying! You know who is going to come here sooner or later and you can't fight him alone! - she knew they were going to react badly but she was a Gryffindor and she wasn't going to run away and hide from him and his death eaters - I know that Filius, but as long as one student wants to return to Hogwarts, I will be here to receive them, even if I'm the only teacher who remain.

Just at that moment a white lynx patronus entered the office and said on a low calm voice: the ministry have fallen.

The four of them looked at each other on shock, but it was her the one to regain her composure first - well, I suppose they are going to be coming sooner that I thought, so I must prepare.

Minerva, whose patronus was that? Asked Horace still looking were the small creature was just moments ago.

-I can't tell you that Horace, but I'll tell you that it's from someone I can trust.

-so it's from someone in the order of phoenix? Insisted him.

-Perhaps - was the only thing she could answer at the moment.

Then I'm staying too, Minerva, I can't leave you alone in this situation, said Filius with resolution but it was noticeable the fear in his eyes.

Before she could thank him, Pomona said with a decided voice trying to mask her fear: I'm staying too, let's protect the students together! - Then she looked at her with a thankful expression and then shifted her look to Horace awaiting his decision.

His eyes refused to meet her and were fixed in the office's window in which you could see the empty quidditch pitch, he looked insecure when he opened his mouth to speak as I f he didn't trust himself about what he was going to say but on the end told her: I might regret this later, but I'm staying too, I'll help to protect the students moreover if he who must not be named wanted to find me he will no matter where I hide, so let's start preparing then.

-Thanks for staying, she said with a nod and a smile in her face.

After that they left her office quietly immersed on their own thoughts, probably thinking what they could do to protect the school. She stood up from the chair at her desk and walked to the window and saw the setting sun just as she had done so many times before.

She never thought, that she was going to be in such a hard position in which her decision would affect so many people around her. This was no doubt the new hardest decision of her life, but she had to do this, Albus wasn't here anymore and just like Harry she was going to fight this war at the best of her capacity knowing that this was where she was needed the most.

She raised her wand and casted the patronus charm and told it: carry this message to Kingsley, the heads of house and I will remain at Hogwarts, we will protect the students at the best of our capacity.

With a last look to the quidditch pitch, she walked past her desk and stopped at the door and closed it behind her before walking to join the others. Well, there wasn't anything more she could do, she though, she'll follow through with her decision.

* * *

This is the first time i publish a story, please read and review!


End file.
